gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Glee+me+Kurt=love
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Glee Users Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley YO! But, you're beurocrat or something! Ask the Mods tomorrow goodnight!!!! :) this is a GREAT idea to start this wiki. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 14:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) um... You can make one an admin by choosing the user you want to make an admin's contribution and changing the user rights. And to change the theme and wallpaper go to my tools and select theme designeryou don't have go to edit my tools and select the theme designer. Hope that helped.♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] :Wow thanks and you can use my wiki too and i'll make you an adminthe favor. And the diff between admin and a bureaucrat is that bureaucrat has the power to take and give admin-ship, rollbacking and bureaucracy. In other words they are more powerful than a admin. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 15:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you figure out how to change the theme? I can change it for you now if you want. And pls use my wiki, i'll give you the power of bureaucrat, admin, and rollback, heheehe. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] Yo! Hey I'm actually awake lol! Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No need to tell me time, we live in the same time zone. It's 9:42 which is early for me. It's SNOWING? How cool. We haven't got snow in 5 years and there was only like 2 minutes of it. I was on vacation that year, so imagine how bummed out I was. Yeah. It's like 40 degrees here. Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I live in (can we say bad words here?) fucking Texas. In the summer it's like 200 degrees lol. It's actually like 105 but still... And the coldest it gets is like 35, but the worst part is that it's like humid all the time, so that makes it even colder :P Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't wish for California there isn't snow there. I want to go to New York for the broadway! Just wondering, What do you do? like in school. Like what grade and things like that? I am in 8th grade I turned 14 on November the 2nd. I'm sort of a nerd in the A class. I'm not that, popular, because of my gayness. But, I am on the dance team (only guy). I'm in choir too. I have the best friends in the world. I wouldn't give them up for anything. We aren't really popular, we're just awesome lol. Heres a pic (They'll be mad if they find out I posted this lol. Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Kurt Hey i changed the faviconicon on the tab eg: the finger making an L on glee wiki on the tab of this wiki and replaced it with pic of Kurt. :Hey did you figure out how to customize themes?♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] That section got long... I'm 5'6" The one in the middle, Sara, is 5'6" and Lupita, Left, is 5'3" or something like that. Yeah Me and Sara are the tallest ones on the team lol. That's us before getting changed in the dance room. It's Eric, but I hate that name so call me Barbie that's what my friends call me lol Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Bye!! Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey i've to sleep now, it's past 10pm here in India, so bye seeyah tomorrow. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] PRETTYFUL i made the homepage pretty. i can do the background if u want. can i be an admin :)? artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey i've given Trevor adminship rights. Hope you don't mind. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 16:42, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ok? i did something to the logo and wallpaper. is tht cool? ok? i did something to the logo and wallpaper. is tht cool? artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 20:52, December 12, 2010 (UTC) wp it should be like the glee club slushing.... artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 21:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) wat does the wallpaper for u look like? for me its repetition of this: artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 03:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) i see this this is a screen shot:artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 03:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 03:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) try try going to your prefrences (top right, click on ur username, and then click prefrences) and find site layouts. make sure you are under "new wikia look". if not, change it. then click save. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 03:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) try........ try like changin something then clicking save. STOP YELLING IM SRY IDK WHAT TO DO ahhhhhhhhhhh Hola! Like the new wiki! If you need any help with the code ect, let me know :) You all might want to add a "User" Category to your pages and add it to the Navigation bar...make is easier for noobs like me to find stuff :P Babyjabba 17:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hey i asked for the enabling of badges yo CC. Hope it's okay. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 04:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) bad news so this guy (on the glee wiki) named @klaine123 insulted us ALL. my computer was acting wierd, so i did a couple of virus scans. HE WAS ON MY COMPUTER ,AND HACKED ONTO MY IP ADDRESS AND LEFT THAT MESSAGE! ms. artie abrams banned him, but since he was using my ip address, i was banned. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i hate hackers. i can't contact anyone! ms. artie abrams didn't do anything wrong though! ms. artie abrams is SUCH A GOOD ADMIN, she doesn't deserve to be provoked. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) babyjabba fixed it. AYAYAY :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:48, December 14, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup Hi. I'm Dr.Stinky. I like to do stuff. Like earning badges and commenting on pages. So I guess doing this is kinda fun. :) Life is a bridge... that you can't cross 05:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey sorry about before. I just wanted to ask if you shipped Finchel or PB. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 15:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I actually wasn't a die-hard Finchel fan until Laryngitis. When Finn sang Jesse's girl to Rachel, i completely fell in love with the couple. So..... And about Quick, they looked so good together in Ballad. As for Bartie they are totally good for each other. And Hevans they will be the weirdest couple and i like the idea of them together. So.... ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 16:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: I will be busy as hell from now on 'cuz i've to go to tuition for my final Exams which is in March and is hard as hell. So I will have to study and work hard as hell 9 in the morn to 7-8 pm, so i won't be here or in Glee wiki for more than half an hour a day. Haha It's winter here too but no snow :'(. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 16:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Badges I also like to have fun on here as well. I forgot to mention that. Life is a bridge... that you can't cross 22:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Someone beated you Wow. A user beats the creator. I'm impressed. Really impressed. Still, nice Wiki. Bye BeatlesgLee Fan 15:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I love this wiki!! It was such a good idea! Is it alright if I make a P&Fusers wiki??? Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff '''TARDIS 21:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi, did you see my smiley blog in glee wiki? I don't know if it counts as spam or not. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 03:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) goodnite Okay, bye goodnight. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 04:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The Reason Yeah here is the reason. Well my mum is super over protective so she told me not to use my real age ue a younger one because people might want to find out my details n stalk me, she is SOOO over dramatic. But After a while I decided not to do that anymore, and used my real age. God Parents!!... :D OMGLEE♥ it's Buffy Blake♥GleeGirl♥Quinny Shut Up Rachel Berry :P 14:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Just stopped by to say hi! Loonylovegood.gleek 15:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Loonylovegood.gleek :D of Coarse We can :D So how was your cruise (is that how u spell it?) Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 03:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) oooooh I will they sound Funn. I went to Queensland and I got this deal that I get one of each type of thing they had, it was 400, but it was worth it :D Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 03:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yo yo Here: hope that helps :D Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 14:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) what?? im confused Brittany moment, I'm confused? Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 15:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yeaaa yea but im leaving in like 30 minutes. so if i don't respond that means i had to leave haha. so whats up artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 15:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) um i guess im rich but im not spoiled....... i dont demand things. frankly, i don't think i need half of my stuff. like for hanukah i donated my gifts to charity i saw disney cruises, carnival cruises, one holland america cruise, another one that had like a pretty picture on the side of it (idk the name tho) and like this one with a silver back...... i dont remember a lot of them :\ artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 15:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) not sure im not sure... i really couldn't see the names i just saw the colors on the top..... like i know what a carnival ship looks like it has red white and blue on the top thingy.... but im guessing thats the boat your on? artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 15:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) well it was parked near la samana (the resort). were u near there? HAVE U SEEN ULTIMATEGLEEK99'S PIC OF KURT?????????? IT IS THE MEANEST THING EVER! artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 15:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) gtg hey!! sorry i gtg--- btw im sorry for overacting on the glee wiki comments.... i dont like arguing..... so please dont be mad at me have a nice day.. il be back around 8 tonight... thanks!! artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 15:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) um... i didnt really get what u said on my talk page, please explain? :) Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 15:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D its okay, I found what u said funny, and your pic. I hope I am not rude, but Even though what UG99 did was rude their pic was unexpected, and I did laugh a little but then I was not impressed. We're okay right? Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 15:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) p.s- and I think I sorta get(sorta, haha. Still in Brittany mode :P) what u wrote on my talk page. U know my secret don't you? yeaaa i have another 5 minutes till i gtg. i mean she should really take that pic down- she will offend a lot of people. artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 15:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hehehehe hehehe, i love them drinks. and yes, that is my secret... Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 15:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hello! How are you?? :) love your page btw Loonylovegood.gleek 16:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm good... did you see my page?? What are you doing? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. sorry about my english xD I'm portuguese and I don't really speak english. Heyy!!! Hey! whats up with u on this lovely day :) im in a really good mood today for some reason :) HeyPoofy 01:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) opps i forgot to sign it sorry :) This is getting ridiculous Hello I just wanted to inform you that there are a bunch of Anons that are leaving an increadible amount of comments about Mr. Santana Lopez's supposed crush on Gleegirl and it's getting ridiculous! I'm pretty sure it's flat out harasment by this point so I was just wondering if you could do anything to stop it. W13opa fan 18:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :'( Im not joikingBuffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 03:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank u so much thanks girlie, n yes it sound a bit creepy. hehehe. I am probably gonna leave the wiki for a while... well seeyah girl :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 00:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) awww. Well I was spewing all morning... That cld count as sick. Do u have a cold? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 13:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :( aww, I hate colds. Watcha doing? I'm watching scream 2. :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 14:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC)